


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by metaphoricalmess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheesy, Closeted Character, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Most Cheesy Thing I've Written, Oneshot, POV Robb Stark, Prom, School Dance Gone Wrong, Songfic, Theon Greyjoy Being an Asshole, Theon Greyjoy is a Little Shit, not a happy ending though, song: can't take my eyes off you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalmess/pseuds/metaphoricalmess
Summary: Theon's perfect night turns out to be a disaster. Robb tries to make it better.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't stop listening to this song. I wrote this in hopes of getting the idea out of my head. It's short, and kind of sweet, but I hope y'all still enjoy it. 
> 
> \- Moon

“It’s official. I hate prom.” 

Theon’s white tux was stained pinkish red. The sticky sweetness coated the tips of his neatly combed hair and hid in the little crevices of what little facial hair he had. It was a real shame. Robb remembered when he wouldn’t shut up about this night, yet here he was, wiping the punch from his face and making everything worse for himself. He seemed to have a knack for that. 

“What’d you say to her?” Robb asked. “To make her do… that.” 

“Shut up.” 

He turned his back on Theon to face the golf course. It stretched for miles, dipped and curved, but something was off about it. Maybe it was the disappearance of life, or the way the moon cast the grass and sand in a soft whiteness. Whatever it was, he stepped away from the ridge and began to walk. 

“Are you ditching?” Theon called. 

Robb turned back to look at him. “No, just walking. Come on.” 

Greyjoy hesitated, but eventually stepped out with him. The ground was wet. Robb could feel the moisture seeping into the soles of his dress shoes. There were a couple of sprinklers spraying the grounds off in the distance. 

The further they walked, the quieter the music got. It still reached his ears somewhat, and when it was about to dissipate, he stopped. Robb looked back at the ridge house. A few bodies lingered on the balcony, but they looked to be dark silhouettes from where he stood. Purples and reds flashed like star lights as his peers danced their night away. 

“Will you stop being so damn quiet?” 

“You told me to shut up.” 

“Yeah, about Jeyne. I didn’t ask you to go mute.” 

There was something cute about Theon looking miserable. It wasn’t a suffering-type miserable, but the self-made miserable. A fixable state of unhappiness. His expensive suit was stained, his hair needed a wash, and he looked dreadfully tired. If he weren’t such a jerk to Jeyne, and everyone else around him for that matter, Robb might have felt inclined to help. But Theon dug his own graves. It wasn’t Robb’s place to dig him out. 

“I just wanted one night where something went right for once.” He lamented. “And look where it got me.” 

Robb sighed. “I told you not to get your hopes up.” 

“As if I’d listen. Give one smile and you can swing any girl you want. It was your choice to be alone anyway. I had to _work_ for Jeyne.” 

Theon was pacing. He ran his hands through his hair till it was a bonafide mess. 

“That’s why it sucked, nitwit. She doesn’t actually like you.” Robb said. “Maybe things would go right if you used your brain.” 

A sharp punch was delivered to Robb’s chest. It knocked him back a couple paces, but he grabbed Theon’s hand before he could keep going. His eyes were wild with rising anger and traces of hatred.

“You don’t know what it’s like!” Theon shouted. He got inches from Robb, still attempting to wrench his arm free. “You’re perfect, and handsome, and everyone loves you!” 

“And look where I am.” 

Robb let go of Theon’s arm. He expected another punch, but Theon just stood his ground. His wild eyes glistened and narrowed with confusion. 

“I’m alone out here, same as you.” 

Their energy seemed suspended in the thickening quietness. Whatever jealousy Theon held for him quickly slipped away. He straightened and backed away from Robb. That miserable look took form on his face again, intensifying till his eyes watered. 

There was no way Robb was going to let his friend cry. Tears made his skin crawl. All Theon would remember about this night ten years from now was when he cried with his best friend on a golf course, but Robb had the power to change the narrative. 

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

“You hear that?” Robb asked. 

Theon sniffed. “What?” 

“The song.” 

“Kind of.” 

He grabbed Theon’s miserable hand and moved closer to the ridge. It got a little louder, but he stopped quite a distance away from the commotion. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I love this song.” Robb smiled for the first time that night. “Dance with me.” 

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

“That’s… probably the weirdest thing you’ve asked me to do yet, Stark.” 

“Come on. I don’t have a date. Yours threw a cup of punch at you. We’re the best each other can do right now.” 

Theon sighed. He rubbed at his eyes till there were no more traces of wetness. Pinkish red still stained parts of his face and hands. 

“Fine. But we’re not a thing, not in a million years.” 

“Whatever.” 

Robb pulled at Theon’s waist. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but he eventually placed his own hands on Robb’s shoulders. 

Being almost the same height, he could feel Theon’s breath against him. It was cool and mirrored the gentle coldness of the early spring. They didn’t look at each other, though, and became impossibly frozen with awkwardness. Robb’s heart felt tight. 

“Alright, alright, I can’t—” 

Before he could shy away, Robb started to lead. He carried through Theon’s inexperienced motions with an unexpected grace. There were many moments he’d slow-danced with a girl, but this made him insecure. Self aware. Still, he kept on, focusing on the stars. Their smallness in that infinite wash of deep blue made him dizzy. It forced him to face the man he was holding onto. 

Theon was staring. When Robb caught him, he pressed his messy face against his chest. Robb almost jumped from his skin. 

_Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I’ve found you, stay_

“You’re staining my suit, you know.” Robb whispered. His arms were underneath Theon’s as he held him. Their dance was more of a sway. 

“Shut up.” Theon said. It was hushed this time. 

He laughed. Their mellow sway swelled with the music. Robb closed his eyes and imagined he was far from the course with Theon. They were twirling, spinning in a brightly lit ballroom, just the two of them. Everyone else stood on the sidelines, drinking, paying them no mind. Theon looked how Robb always wanted him to: happy. 

He was pulled from his dream when he felt himself slipping. The wet ground was giving way. Robb fell on his ass, and eventually his back, losing his grip on Theon. The man had fallen right beside him. The mud didn’t look pleasant against the stunning brightness of his suit. 

_Let me love you, baby  
Let me love you_

Despite the mess, they still found it in themselves to laugh. Of course this would happen, of course. It made sense. Theon was smiling, looking happy, just as Robb imagined it in his head. 

For a few moments, he was brave. 

Robb leaned over and cupped Theon’s cheek hard, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. He expected something back, that’s how it always went for him. But Theon was still. 

When he pulled away, Theon wasn’t smiling anymore. He looked scared. Something sunk deep in Robb’s stomach. 

“... Theon.” 

Said man pushed himself off the ground. He stared at Robb for a couple cold seconds before turning on his heel abruptly. 

Robb sat up and watched him go. He could have said something, or given him an explanation, but he couldn’t move. His skin was heating up, and that sickly feeling started to spread through his body. 

Even as he left, Robb couldn’t take his eyes off him.


End file.
